Winged Ones Ikana Backstory
by LilleahWest aka TheBeastcub
Summary: Best read after Winged Ones. Tells the tale of what happened to Ikana and the origins of the Oni and Sheik masks. 6 chapters, plus 1 related bonus story. Tons of artwork for this story as well as more current updates can be found by looking up LilleahWest Deviantart
1. Chapter 1

If you have not read my full fan fiction, The Winged Ones, you will likely find yourself lost while reading this.

Art for this story http: / / lilleahwest. deviantart. com /art/color -Kakariko-Prince -Sheik- 199610451 (delete the spaces...I have to put spaces or it cuts off part of the link when I save)

**Chapter 1**

Deep in the Lost Woods, at the threshold where Termina meets Hyrule, two figures stared at each other in disbelief.

They had practically bumped heads as they made their way through the thick underbrush.

The one was intrigued to see the other's red eyes and odd blue clothing.  
>The second was shocked to see the other's huge wings and marked face.<br>Neither had seen a person with these traits before.

"What…are you?" the red eyed being asked.  
>"May I ask the same?" the feathered youth said politely.<br>The red eyed one stayed quiet. The winged one responded to their gaze.  
>"Right, you asked first. My name is Kakariko. I am a Tenshioni, a member of the race cursed by cold. I am on an urgent mission to find a place to relocate to, if you don't mind telling me what lies behind you…"<p>

The red eyes grew wider "A place to relocate…"  
>Kakariko was taken aback by the man's expression, he knew that look in his eyes.<br>"Your people are under threat as well…aren't they…"

The blonde with blood colored eyes darted back. He now noticed the large double helix blade clipped to the side of the winged one's armor. He drew his knife "Are you the one behind it!" he snarled.

"Sir, I have no idea where I am let alone what you are talking about…but if you tell me at least one or the other, I may be able to help."

The riled up young man looked into the other's gentle blue eyes and his own expression softened. Something about those warm hearted eyes told him this silver haired winged one could be trusted.

"I may be able to help you as well." he said, sheathing his weapon. "Cursed by cold?…"

"Yes, aside from me, my people are bound to a land of snow. For some reason fate decided to spare me of the temperature intolerance my kin share. I alone was able to leave and try to find a place of refuge from the demon…" his eyes held pain as he said this.

"My name is Sheik. I am a Sheikah, a member of the red eyed shadow folk…I too seek a land of life and hope that my clan can retreat to…It seems that no matter where we hide in Termina something still finds us…."

"Termina?"  
>"Yes…"<br>"I have never heard such a name, I come from Hyrule."  
>"Well seems we have lots in common, I have never heard that name either."<br>Each cracked a faint smiled despite the tense nature of their encounter.

"In Termina there is, as you would put it, a land of snow. There is a place beyond the peak of Snowhead that stays winter year round. It is a long trip but I can lead you there, if you show me to Hyrule."

Kakariko grinned slightly "Hyrule is about a day's travel back that way. I even know of a place your people can flee to that is uninhabited at the moment. You can see the landmark easily from a distance, it's a another half day's walk from where I can lead you but it is easy to find."

"I wish I could say the same about Snowhead…it is summer …and the path to the part that remains frozen is deadly if you do not know the way.  
>It may take over a week to get there and back if something slows us down."<p>

"Then let me show you the place at the foot of Death Mountain first, you can get your people moving while you show me the way to this land of snow."

Sheik cracked a faint smile. "I like how you think."

The two made their way through the wild woods. As darkness fell they stopped in a patch of tall grass to bed down for the night.  
>Until now Sheik had been too worried to sleep, he is not roused from slumber easily, even by the greatest of threats... But tonight the Sheikah took comfort from the fact that there was now one extra set of senses to be alerted to danger in the night.<p>

However, his nerves were still rattled, and right now he could swear something was moving in the forest around him, but it was too dark to see.

There was a rustling and the Sheikah shot up with the long knife drawn.

"Don't you dare hurt them." the winged man said, not moving from his cocoon of feathers in the grass. "It's a forest child, they are harmless. Seems their guardian is letting them be awful wild though."

"Guardian?"

"Yes, a spirit tree." he yawned.

"A tree?…Well I guess that is a befitting guardian of forest folk. I wonder if you speak of dekus?"

"No not dekus, these are more human…." his voice trailed off.

The Sheikah laid back down, he curled up in a little ball in the grass trying to get comfortable.

Just as he was about the pass out the rusting grew louder and more irritating.

Sheik sat up and growled "Scram you little pipsqueaks! Or I will turn you into woodchips! I have not slept for days!"  
>He sat for a moment. Content that things would stay quiet he plopped back down.<p>

"Remind me not to piss you off." Kakariko said flatly, his voice muffled in the feathers laid over his head.

Sheik snort out a laugh "Trust me, I am normally more refined than this, being awake for three days straight tends to rattle one's nerves…"

"Well, trust me, I am not one to swear like that, but being kept awake by one's new friend tends to rattle one's nerves as well." he said with sleepy sarcasm.

"New friend huh?" Sheik said as he closed his eyes "Well, then goodnight, my new friend."

As morning came they continued through the woods and to the land beyond. As they reached the edge of the trail they found the thick woods opened to a more spacious forest. It was overgrown and wild, but signs of primitive settlement could be found in the remains of large dead trees.

"Is this were those forest children live?"  
>"Yes, though I have only seen one of them up close. They seem wild, and shy of outsiders, I don't think they have ever left this forest."<p>

They made their way through the eerily quiet wilderness and to a passage that led out of the place.  
>"Um, I can see why they have not left."<br>There was passage through the cliffs that surrounded the forest, but there was no bridge from here to there, and there was no ladder in the valley below either.

"I can fly you across."  
>"No, no. I have my own means of dealing with this. I grew up in a canyon, getting past such obstacles is in my nature."<p>

Sheik unwound the roll of rope hooked to the pouch at his hip, Kakariko saw there was quite the sizeable hook on the end.  
>With a skilled toss the hook bit into the earth at the opening in the opposing cliff face. He gave the rope a firm tug and then tied off the end.<br>"I'll meet you on the other side." The Sheikah said as he effortlessly walked across the slim rope. Kakariko was impressed that one without wings could practically walk on air in such a manor.

An expansive field met them on the other side.  
>"Not much further now, you should be able to see the mountain within the hour. There is an empty patch of land nestled at the foot of the peak. If you cross the river and follow the cliff you will find a narrow pass in the rocks that leads up to this area. It should be perfect for you."<p>

"It sounds nice and secluded."

"It is."

"Perfect. We Sheikah for the most part like to keep to ourselves."

"My people also keep to themselves, though not by choice. The Tenshioni are bound to one place and many wish they could venture further. I find it odd that your people choose to be separated."

"Well not all do, it is tradition though to remain as shadows to the outside world, and going against this is frowned upon. My brother for instance, went and got himself disowned from the family by abandoning his name as a warrior and moving to the central town with his wife.

My father has no idea I am here doing this, it was my mother and I whom decided we should leave Ikana…My father will likely stay to the bitter end, but I cannot let my people die because of his stubbornness. I will take anyone who is willing and start a new home with new traditions here in Hyrule."

As time passed Death Mountain came into view.

"Well, that is it. Follow that landmark and your people are home free. Now lets hurry back and find this new land of snow…before my home becomes nothing more than a desert…"  
>His last words lacked his usual cheery tone, Sheik could sense much unrest behind Kakariko's sunny exterior.<p>

"May I ask what is going on in the land of snow?"  
>"Yes, but it is your turn to answer me first, if I may ask the same of you?"<p>

Sheik cringed, his eyes drifted down to the ground as he started his tale.

"Something, something unseen, is killing off my people slowly one by one. And it is only those with red eyes, every other race has been spared.

It does not happen every day and for a while we even thought it had stopped. Sometimes no one would even notice until someone would fail to show up for supper and then fail to come home at all…by morning we would always find them…and would always wish we hadn't.  
>And last time.."<br>he paused, his voice had become shaken and angry  
>"last time it was a child! He went missing in the night, what we found the following day…what monster would be so cruel!" he was on the verge of tears though he forced them not to fall.<br>The winged man's heart was gripped with empathy as he looked to the troubled red eyed man, he opened his mouth to speak but Sheik was not finished.

"We have to get out of there! I tried sending scouts to other places of Termina but whatever is happening got to them too. My groups would always return at least one member short…I can only hope and pray that this thing does not follow us to Hyrule…"

"I can say the same, I hope the creature plaguing us stays put as well. Unlike you, we know our killer. It is a demon creature made of flames…it's slowly stripping my home of life and killing off everything in the process. The natural snowy state of our land has been destroyed. Our lives are now only sustained by great creatures known as wolfose, it is their magic that keeps our land filled with frost…The demon has been slowly and maliciously picking them off one by one…leaving their scattered remains strewn across our once white land…staining it red...

The people outside our land and race have likewise been spared, this demon's focus seems to be solely on us.

But. Unlike you, my father knows I am here. I wanted to stay and fight! I can get close to flames without getting hurt, I can handle heat without falling ill. I can get close enough to fight…But my father is far more wise than I, and I trust him with all my heart…  
>And so here I am, doing what he hopes is best. And I hope he is right, I dearly dread what I may find upon my return…<p>

If the number of wolfose drops below five the remaining grip of cold on our home will fail…At that point only staying close to them can keep my kin alive…If just one can survive then my clan can follow it to a new land of snow…"

"…Our plights are so similar…It seems fate has brought us together in this time of crisis. Perhaps this means we are destined to help one another?"

"In that case, I promise I will help you in any way I can, if you can say the same for me."

"Yes, I can say the same… I believe that together we have a better chance of saving our people."

"Well, let us hope that merging our crossed paths means we will share a brighter fate as our new path unfolds. So far it seems we have already helped each other greatly."

They smiled to one another. Their grins were the first bit of sincere happiness to grace either man's face in a long time. The stranglehold of doom on their souls loosened and their serious demeanor became far more relaxed.

As they reached the Lost Woods it was getting dark and soon they would have to stop for the night.

Sheik stretched and yawned "Man I am so hungry… I wish I could fry up a skulltula right now."

Kakariko paused with a disgusted look on his face "Why in Din's name would you eat one of those?"

"What? Do you not like crunchy stuff? They taste great if you cook them right."

The winged man scrunched up his face "You _seriously_eat skulltulas?"

"Well the legs can be an issue, they like to get stuck in your teeth."

"Sheik!... If you don't stop talking…I'm going to have to hurt you."

The Sheikah chuckled, the Tenshioni too…that is until the sound of one of the creatures in question reached his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a second night in the woods the duo set out for Termina.

As they left the expanse of trees it was late afternoon.

Kakariko was stunned, there was indeed a whole nother world past the entangled Lost Woods.

As they stood on the hill overlooking the town below, Sheik stretched stiffly and yawned.  
>"So, we cannot reach Ikana by nightfall, but we can reach the central town. Shall we head there and seek a bed at the Inn? Or would you rather avoid being a walking circus attraction and sleep out under the stars?"<p>

"Either way I fear I may be bound to the ground, my wings need quite the wide bed. But if you want a comfortable night by all means take it…" he paused "But won't a room at the Inn cost money? I am afraid my currency may not work here."

"Ah no worries, I am fresh out of money as well. But, my brother owes me a favor. He wants to own a shop to both live in and sell at in town…but last I saw him he was renting a room at the Stockpot Inn and barters his wares on the street outside.  
>I loaned him the money to get started up behind our father's back so he owes me...<p>

Hmm, I wonder if he is even still at the Inn? I have not seen him for a few months, maybe he's bought a shop by now? …Ah, no worries, the headmaster will know where I can find him."

"Headmaster?"

"Oh, well, that is just what everyone calls the lady who owns the Inn, the place used to be a boarding school before she took over."

Night had fallen before they arrived in town. The cover of darkness did little good in concealing Kakariko's huge wings, odd armor, or marked face. He was indeed a walking side show.  
>Sheik was trying not to laugh and the man's flush face, it was refreshing for him to have everyone stare at someone else for once.<p>

As they got to the Inn the burly older lady at the counter was staring at them with an strange shocked look on her face "Well, seems we found something more odd than your folk's red eyes now haven't we?"  
>Kakariko blushed.<br>Sheik forced back a laugh.  
>"Is Renado still staying here? I did not see him outside."<br>"Yeah, your brother is upstairs, likely making a mess of things as usual."  
>"Thanks."<br>They went up to the room at the end of the hall. It _was_ a mess.

"Hey! Sheik!" Renado shot up from his buried desk in the corner. the man's dark violet hair was a long tangled mess, and his clothes were likewise in need of attention. He appeared to be just barely past adulthood, and not much younger than Sheik, a year his junior at most.

"Sheik, I am so glad to see you are okay…with all the rumors I have been hearing about Ikana I was getting really worried." Renado looked at his brother's silent face "…Please say they are just rumors…"

The older Sheikah sighed "Where is Iza?…I might as well fill in the both of you at the same time..."

"She is in the kitchen helping the headmaster's daughter, we made a deal that helping around the place could count towards the rent…I will go fetch her."

As Sheik finished his tale the young red eyed couple were holding each other closely.

"This is horrible…I had no idea what was going on back home…and father, he is such a stubborn old mule. Does he still think the Garo are to blame?"

"Yes, and Captain Keeta has been of no help, he is convinced that these attacks are a sign of war rather than the act of some foul creature. How, and why, would the Garo commit such acts of gruesome violence..."

"Will this happen to us here?" the red eyed brunette said, her tone was worried as she laid a hand over her stomach. Sheik was struck by her actions, but this was not the time to ask about it.

"I am not sure… If you guys lay low… You both left long before this started…hopefully it has no idea you even exist…"  
>Renado and Iza held each other closer.<p>

The silence was broken as the headmaster opened the door "Renado, are these two staying for the night? I have tolerated your mess but I am not going to tolerate freeloaders….especially if _he_ is molting."  
>Kakariko jumped at such a blunt accusation.<br>"No worries ma'am, I will skip work tomorrow to run all of your errands as means to pay for this."  
>"humpf" snarked the plump older lady as she left.<p>

Renado started to unbury a few of the bunk beds, tossing aside his oddly assorted bits of merchandise as he dragged a mattress off one of them.  
>"With those nifty wings of yours I assume you will need the room on the floor. At least with this your body can lay on something soft."<p>

He grinned at the Tenshioni "Gods your wings are neat. Can you fly? What is your name?"  
>"Uhh…" Renado was kind of standing in his bubble of personal space. "Yes I can fly. And my name is Kakariko."<br>"Awesome." the purply-black haired man said as he climbed over the clutter and into bed next to Iza. "Goodnight then. The headmaster is going to work my ass off tomorrow for sure, so I am turning in early tonight."  
>"And I am turning in early tonight…because I am sleeping for two." Iza blushed looking to her husband, and then to her brother-in-law on the top bunk across the room.<br>Sheik smiled quite happily, his hunch was right. The Sheikah's younger brother would be a father in the not so distant future.

Morning came and the two friends set out for Ikana after a breakfast paid for by Renado's chores and favors.

"How long will this take?"  
>"We should be there by late afternoon…that is if the blasted bombchus are not around."<br>"The what?"  
>"Giant rats that blow up if they touch you."<br>"Oh dear gods!"  
>"My first thoughts exactly."<p>

The landscape became dry and rocky the further they went. In the afternoon the duo came across an expansive river with a tall cliff on the opposite side.  
>"Up there is my home."<br>"No bridge? No steps?"  
>"No outsiders." he grinned "My kin learn from an early age how to transverse this terrain without the need for such mundane things. We are a warrior clan after all."<p>

Sheik leapt into the air with a height and grace Kakariko had never seen from the likes of a non winged being. The Sheikah landed daintily on a high and narrow ledge. He effortlessly walked across this thin outcrop of rock that was hardly wider than ones own feet. He then jumped again to an even smaller lip of earth.  
>"I'll meet you on the other side… again." he snickered.<br>With one last motion the skilled man jumped to the top of the cliff, and looked down to the stunned winged being.

Kakariko smirked and then flew up to join his witty friend.

As he ascended up the cliff-face a grand and rustic castle came into view alongside a village nestled in the dry valley. There was no one in sight.

"Seems everyone is laying low just as before…there must have been another killing…" Sheik said sadly as he made his way towards the palace. "I do hope mother is around when father catches sight of me, he is not going to be happy."  
>Kakariko stood there, a bit confused why he was heading for the castle.<br>The Sheikah turned around.  
>"Are you coming? Or would you rather stand out here as bait for our mystery killer?"<p>

As Sheik made his way inside the guards were alarmed by his odd companion "It's okay, he can be trusted. Do you know where my mother is as the moment?"  
>The one guard silently pointed, never taking is eyes off the huge white feathers.<p>

As they went down the hall the winged man voiced his confusion.

"Your mother lives in the castle-" Kakariko was cut off by a thundering voice.

"He is the prince after all! And as a prince you are supposed to protect your people by the king's side! Where have you been you foolish child!"

"Doing more to protect my people then you ever have."

"You insolent whelp! We are at war, you deserted us in a time of impending battle. You are my most able bodied warrior, even more so than these two bickering fools." the stout swordsman behind him quit poking at the slim one and both stiffened into a salute.

The King glared at Sheik "I expect you to fight alongside me in this war."

"There is no war! The Garo are not responsible for this."

"What proof do you have of these words of treason."

"I don't have any…" his eyes were firm "I just know. Something has gripped at my heart about all this."

"You have chosen to follow some feeling in your chest instead of the words of your own father. It pains me to know you were blessed with the name of our people. You were destined to become the next Igos du Ikana."

"I guess you will have to find another heir, I care more about the lives of my kin than I do about claiming my place as king." his gaze was firm, and neither angry nor content "I will not be fighting by your side father…From this moment forward I am no longer a prince of Ikana."

"You have failed me for the last time. I want you out of here by morning." Was the king's only remark.

"Then this goodbye, father"  
>Sheik turned and continued to seek out his mother.<br>Kakariko was still in shock over what he had just witnessed, and the shock went far beyond learning Sheik was royalty. Kakariko and his own father were like kindred spirits, things appeared to be quite the opposite for his new friend...

As they rounded the corner a woman wearing similar clothing to Sheik's hurried towards them.

"You are alive." she said with great relief, wrapping her arms around him.  
>"I am glad to see you are happy about such news mother…father wasn't…"<p>

Kakariko was surprised to find this was the queen, she was dressed as a warrior not royalty.

"Don't say that dear! Your father loves you very much and was worried sick. He is just too stubborn to ever take back his word or show what he considers weakness…even if it means acting so harsh."  
>"Are the plans laid out?"<br>His mother's expression showed that she wished her son would take a moment let go of his duties. She sighed and her eyes became serious.  
>"Those who wish to leave have been gathering secretly underground each night to wait for you, they will follow you to the ends of Termina if need be."<br>Sheik smiled at the irony  
>"They will have to do exactly that."<p>

As they parted ways down the hall Sheik stopped and spoke up "Oh and mother, take this." he said, opening the pouch at his hip and taking out a blue ocarina  
>"But my prince!"<br>"I am resigning as prince of this land. If things turn out as planned you may return it to me in the land of Hyrule. Only after my people are saved can you call me your prince again."  
>She looked at him with forlorn eyes and then placed the ocarina within the pouch at her hip.<br>He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, you will be able to call me 'my prince' again." Sheik smiled and she faintly smiled in return.  
>Having reassured his mother he turned and walked away "I will met me you in the hidden well after dark. For right now, I am going to spend some time with Riza and Trill. It's been ages since I have played with them."<br>As they went down the hall Kakariko looked back at the queen, they never got properly introduced.

That night Sheik and Kakariko joined the deserting faction underground. There was quite a fuss over the both of them. Finally their prince had returned and they were elated to seem him, but they were also quite curious of the feathered stranger. The winged man was a bit shy under the gaze of so many blood colored eyes.

"Everyone, this is my friend Kakariko. He is a Tenshioni and comes from a land beyond our own known as Hyrule. He has shown me the route to a place that we can retreat to, a valley where we can live in peace free from the gaze of outsiders. From what he tells me, this place is surely a home away from home.  
>Kandus."<br>"Yes sir."  
>"Are you willing to lead one last scouting group…despite what happened last time…"<br>"Yes."

"Then gather the remaining scouts and follow the map I shall make for you. Once you personally know the way through to the ends of the forest… two of you will carry onward to the base of the mountain Kakariko showed me, and scout out the remaining voyage… the rest will double back and start leading the clan through to Hyrule. Time is of the essence, you will leave tonight."

"Sir…why can't you lead us?"

"Because, I must return the favor and keep my promise. My good friend here is in the same boat we are only with even more of a catch.  
>He is the only Tenshioni able to leave their land of snow. The rest of his kin will fall ill quickly outside of what we would consider freezing, and further exposure can kill them. With one of their magic beasts they can travel safely, but the route to the frozen patch at the back of Snowhead is deadly if you do not know the way…"<p>

"I can show him sir." said a young teen "You brought my group up there for endurance training last year, I know the way to that place of summer snow."  
>"Thank you Jormel… but this is my promise to keep."<p>

He looked to his mother with a confident smile, Sheik then turned to his people.  
>"I swear on my own life that when I return I will do everything in my power to save everyone I possibly can. Regardless of the consequences."<br>His words roused the Sheikah into a sense of assurance, the only one not sharing in the crowds certainty was Kakariko.

Sheik's words struck the winged man deeply…he had had said nearly the exact same thing to his kin as he left the land of snow…

A dark sense of foreboding grew within the Tenshioni's chest as he walked back to the castle with his friend.

Just as they were about to leave the underground well "Excuse me." came the queen's voice "Kakariko." he turned to her "I wanted to thank you."  
>"There is no need to thank me for showing him the way I was jus-"<br>"No, not just that. I wanted to thank you for returning a smile to my son's face."  
>Sheik looked to her and blushed slightly, Kakariko smiled warmly<br>"Well, in that case I would like to thank your son, for returning one to mine as well. For months I have carried such a heavy burden…sharing our fate has lifted much weight from my shoulders. It seems our friendship has allowed each of us to laugh again."  
>"I can say the same." Sheik grinned sincerely.<br>Her son's returned happiness lit the queen's face with a heartwarming smile.

Kakariko bunked in Sheik's room that night in a nest of pillows on the floor.

"Is that enough or shall I find more?"

"I fear I may drown in fluff if you add to this sea of pillows you have appointed as my bed."

The Sheikah laughed "I wish I could do better but we have not a single spare bed to claim a mattress from at the moment."

"No. I'm fine, it's quite all right." he said laying down, Kakariko promptly sunk and disappeared into the pile of pillows.  
>Sheik just about died laughing.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At daybreak the duo headed out on their journey to the depths of Snowhead.

"So…"

The winged man looked to him.

"How did you find your way to the woods where we met? From what I can tell it was no easy task, it sure wasn't on my end."

"Well, the Tenshioni have deep understanding of magic…  
>Magic comes from both within one's self and from the land, the more magic you can use the more connected you are with the essence of the world…And in a way the world can speak to those who are connected enough to hear it."<p>

"Speak?"

"Well, not literally…uh, for most of us at least. My father seems to hear actual words, I just get these sort of gut feelings about things, as if the spirits of land are trying to tell me something. I have learned to listen to these instinctual feelings, no matter what, for the spirits have never led me astray...even with their most outlandish guidance.  
>Heh, blindly following something which is so obscure and invisible, I guess it does awful sound strange…"<p>

"Not at all. After searching all of Termina I somehow found that hidden path through the brush... It's hard to explain but, something about my clan's plight gripped at my heart and told me what I must do and where I must go…  
>I am glad to see I am not alone with these 'gut feelings'… especially considering how my father reacted…"<p>

Sheik sighed heavily, he had held a firm stance in the face of his father, but now Kakariko could tell that he had been struck by the harsh man's words.

"…My father is king and yet I do not care to take his place. He sees his position as a means of being right about everything, I see mine as a duty to do what is right…." He took deep sad breath "I know my father does not hate me, and I know he does not hate Renado… he will never say it out loud but I can tell he misses my brother a lot… I am sure he will miss me…and believe it or not I will miss him.  
>It hurts to say it but my family is a bit broken at the moment…my whole world is a bit broken at the moment…"<p>

He cleared his throat as if to apologize for trailing off into such a gloomy train of thought. Sheik perked up his tone before continuing.

"So, you know all about my home life. Now it is my turn. What position does your father hold? Looking at that sword, your war paint, and armor…My guess is he's a captain and you are a solider?"

Kakariko laughed

"First of all this is not war paint, I was born with these marks. Each member of my kind is born with a unique demon mark along with our white angel wings."  
>Sheik's nose crumpled at the mentioning of the word demon.<br>"Secondly…it seems we do have lots in common. My father is a king as well."  
>"Ha, ha…Very funny, now seriously, are you going to answer me or not?"<br>The winged man smiled at him. Sheik stopped.  
>"You're serious."<br>"Prince Kakariko Gaebora Tenshioni. First born son of Wind Sage and King Kaepora Gaebora Tenshioni."

"You are also a first born prince? Don't tell me you have siblings as well!"  
>"Two actually, a younger brother and wee little sister."<br>"Well that partly matches up, Renado is my younger brother…but I have two younger sisters, you met them last night."  
>"Riza and Trill? Those adorable little things running amuck around their nanny at the palace?"<br>"Yes, they are both much younger than I…and I hardly seem to see them what with all my wanderings. I may not be much of an older brother to them, but they sure do keep my mother content while I am away. And their presence softened the blow of when my brother left the clan entirely.  
>I may have one extra sibling compared to yourself, but…still, fate keeps matching us up awful close."<p>

"Perhaps our fates are mirrored, one fate was to unfold in Hyrule, the other in Termina."  
>"Yes, but. Were our fates meant to cross? This could be a bad thing."<p>

"I can say the same. But either way, I am happy about it." said the winged man "Being a prince meant everyone treated me as such, you are the first friend I have made whom I can honestly say took me for who I was and not what I was. In a sense I consider you my only sincerely unbiased friend."

"I can say the same."

They both snorted and laughed.

"Is it just me, or have we said that a lot in the past few days?" said Sheik.

"I can say the same." Kakariko grinned.

The Sheikah glared at him and then laughed harder.

That night they slept in the field at the entrance to the crevice that would take them to Snowhead.  
>Sheik had built a fire, and much to Kakariko's protest dinner tonight would consist of a roasted kesee. Earlier he had been greatly amused by the man's attempt to catch the dang thing, but at the time, he did not know they were going to eat it.<p>

"Trust me they taste just like cuccoo."  
>"Somehow I doubt that." he sneered "Everyone says that when they try to get you to eat something strange."<br>"Fine go hungry. Eat the dried fruits and other withered things I packed. I'll eat your half of this fresh, warm meal."  
>The winged man wrinkled his nose at the idea of eating more of the mummified bits and pieces of things that the Sheikah considered to be food. He reached out a disgruntled hand and claimed his half. He took a bite.<p>

"Maybe everyone is right, how in Hyrule does this taste at all like cuccoo?" Sheik snorted in laughter and lost part of his mouthful of food.

When it came time to bed down Sheik balled up the pack of dried goods under his head and sprawled out on his side in the grass. Kakariko laid on his back with wings spread wide and looked up to the sky.

"They are beautiful aren't they?"

"hmmm." Sheik mumbled, half asleep already.

"The moon and stars. I hardly get to see them back home, the sky is awash with clouds most of the time. It is indeed a rare sight for me…  
>I have learned to treasure even the simplest of things…just being able to lay here and watch the stars makes me very happy…<p>

Life is a fleeting moment in the scheme of things, we are here for such a short time compared to the moon and stars…Maybe that is why they are so beautiful, to comfort the likes of us who will fade from their sight so quickly in the flow of time…"

Sheik sat up

"I don't know if I should consider that a beautiful concept or just plain depressing."

"Sorry." the winged man took a deep sad breath "I have been so surrounded by death lately that I have begun to see the world with new eyes. I have no idea how much longer I may be in this world. My existence could be as short as morning or I may live to be a wrinkly old coot.

Either way there is no fighting how fate will unfold…  
>I care not what destiny has laid out for …though I would give anything to save my kingdom…my family… and I hope that the future gives me the chance to do so…<p>

But right now, I am helpless in the face of fate… All I can do is make sure I enjoy every moment life gives me…even if it is something as simple as watching the stars."

"…I know how you feel…" Sheik said hugging his knees and looking to the sky "So many have died over the last few months…Death surrounds me as well as my people... and yet it seems something keeps our hearts afloat. Even facing the fact any one of us could be next, we do not falter.  
>It seems we have found your sense of existence, though I had not realized it till now.<br>What you just said, about saving your kingdom, is true for me as well, I would give anything to save them… And your words about finding happiness, that is how I and my kin have been living…like each day could be our last chance to treasure the gifts we have."

Kakariko sighed "Life is full of gifts…in the past few months I found treasures I was blinded to before, things I took for granted.  
>I guess it takes times like these to make us see the smaller gifts life hands us.<br>I seems like everyday…I try to find that one last gift I need to feel fulfilled with my life, to find something that will let me say…that I can die happy…"

The world seemed to become deathly quiet as they gazed to the sky, their hearts gripped with a sense of hope and loss.

The silence was broken by the hoot of an owl.  
>Kakariko smiled "Seems someone was listening when I spoke of enjoying the small gifts of life. I have not heard that sound in years. I only wish my mother was here, she loves those birds more than I do…My father on the other hand, well he just finds their endless chatter annoying."<p>

"You sure recover from gloom quickly" the Sheikah said.

"In rough times like these, one has too…With death following one so close the only choice is to either give up and just die already, or embrace every bit of happiness they can find. I chose to do the latter."

"I can say th…Me too."

Kakariko laughed, as did Sheik in spite of himself.

As they settled down to finally sleep both were thinking of how good it felt to laugh again.

Laughter had long since been missing from their lives up until their friendship began.

The morning brought rain.

As the sky began to drip Sheik cursed under his breath while he packed up their leftover breakfast. But soon the man found he was not getting wet. The Sheikah prince looked up to find he was in the shadow of a huge wing.  
>"Is that better?"<br>Sheik grinned slyly at him  
>"Lets just say I am now officially jealous of your wings."<p>

The Tenshioni held his feathers up to shelter them both from the rain as their trip continued.

The day dragged on, as did the rain, but no snow seemed to ever come into view.  
>Right when Kakariko was getting frustrated he realized that water was no longer rolling off his feathers. He found they had become coated in a fine dusting of snow. The flurry melted as it hit the ground, but he still smiled widely.<p>

"Not much further now, I will show you the secret way to the area that stays frozen. You cannot see it past this peak at all, and the path splits part way down…If you take a wrong turn you will quickly find yourself either falling through ground that is not real, or stumbling into hoards of creatures ready to kill you.  
>These mountains are full of dangerous illusions…In my exploration of this land I nearly fell to my death more than once!"<p>

"Well if you fall, I promise to catch you."

"Something tells me I can trust you on that." he smiled.

As they got down through the trail they came to the fork in the road, the single trail split six ways.  
>"It's the furthest one on the left, you need to go down the left. Can you remember that?"<br>"I am proudly left handed and so I can easily remember that."  
>"A left handed swordsman?" he said looking to the iridescent double helix blade "How rare."<br>"Rare indeed, I have yet to meet another."

The snow began to stick to the ground as they went further and the flurry became stronger and stronger.  
>They came to a gap in the trail…it was a long way down.<br>Sheik took a new rope and hook  
>"I'll-"<br>"Meet you on the other side?" he smiled.  
>"What? I have said that before?" he joked.<p>

They seemed to walk on forever but finally the trail widened into a fair sized valley.

"Well, this is it. A bit small perhaps but come late fall through mid spring your territory will be far more expansive. In the dead of winter you will be able to come right down to the edge of the central field of Termina."

Kakariko stepped out into the white covered clearing, the crunch of deep snow under his feet elated his soul. He fell backwards into the thick blanket of white and welcomed the snowflakes on his face  
>"Thank you. Sheik, Thank you so much." his face was lit with a truly blissful grin as his wings caressed the blessing of snow beneath him.<p>

It was fairly dark as they made their way back. Eventually they chose to stop short of Termina field and camp within Snowhead by waterfall for the night.

Their second evening of stargazing was far less melancholy as they feasted on fish and shared adventurous tales of their lives.

"So, Sheik…what is the story behind that scar on your face… if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, what? This old thing? That's nothing, if it wasn't so cold I would show you the huge one down my back."

"Well what happened that time?"

"Ha! I guess I should shut up about my scars or you will be asking questions till dawn! I am covered with them."

Kakariko pulled down the high collar on his shirt "I can say the same."

"Ouch, how'd you get that one?"

"Don't piss off a poe, those things move faster than you'd think."

Sheik laughed "Well, the one on my face is from when I mucked with a stalfos back when I was just barely even a teenager. The one down my back came from an iron knuckle that I stumbled upon by accident when I went down the middle trail of where we were earlier…those suckers are not easy to fight and it damn well near killed me."

"Those things are quite the challenge, I have a fair sized scar myself down my side from an iron knuckle."

"Huh, I guess you do know how to use that sword after all. Anyone who can beat an iron knuckle is a grand warrior in my book…but to be honest, until now I had almost begun to think you carried that twisted blade around as decoration."

"Lets not jinx it, I am glad I have not had to use it yet."

"Fair enough…" he looked to the flames and mumbled, adding more sticks to it "Blasted fire! Stay lit!" they were out of dry wood and the new tinder was damp and fizzling "Damn…I hope the rest of the wood dries enough by morning for a warm breakfast...but right now, it looks like I get to be cold tonight…I thought we'd be off the mountain by dark. I should have dressed warmer…"

"Well I'm fine."

Sheik glared at him "Ha, ha, very funny, you snow dweller."

When they bed down for the night Sheik was curled up in a tiny ball. He was nestled in a pile of dry leaves atop the stone earth, with the ruffled top of his sash pulled up to cover much of his face. They were past the line of snow but it was still quite cold.

Sheik was trying not to shiver when something landed on top of him. He looked up to find the sky blotted out. Before he could get up and react he heard Kakariko.

"Careful with my feathers. If you bend any of them I won't be too happy."  
>Sheik realized it was the edge of his friend's wing that had cloaked him.<p>

Kakariko was laying on his side atop one wing, the massive span of the other was draped over himself before bridging the patch of land between them. The length of his large flight feathers covered Sheik like living downy blanket.

"I cannot guarantee my help against the cold all night. If I roll over in my sleep you may loose your shelter."

"If I can just fall asleep before then I will be fine, I can sleep though anything once I pass out. I just hope I do not smother to death under here." he mumbled. "But, thank you. I was an idiot to not bring a cloak."

When Sheik awoke at the wee light of dawn the downy fort was still in place over his head. He carefully crawled out from under the shelter of feathers and instantly wished to crawl back onto his warm patch of earth. The crisp cold air made every inch of his skin scream. He danced around in a frost induced tizzy fit for a minute to get his blood flowing. As he regained his usual non-silly composure the Sheikah looked to the Tenshioni, he was still sound asleep.  
>"My turn to find breakfast I suppose."<p>

Frog's legs were on the menu this time. Kakariko woke up feeling stiff and groggy. On top of this discomfort his nose was then assaulted.  
>"What in Din's name is that smell!"<br>"Breakfast."  
>"Damn. You sure have a habit of eating the strangest stuff…" the winged one said as he shook his feathers, trying to chase away the lingering sense of slumber.<br>Sheik tended to the fire "When you live the life of an adventurer you learn to set aside boundaries and eat whatever you can get a hold of. If I were as picky as you I would have died years ago."  
>"I think my nose just died…and don't you dare tell me this tastes like cuccoo!"<p>

Sheik blinked, he was just about to say that. "…uh, but it does…like cuccoo, crossed with fish."

Kakariko glared at him sarcastically. "I bet even dragon tastes like cuccoo to the likes of you." He looked at Sheik's devilish grin and his eyes grew wide "Sheik!...I swear to Faroe if you say anything I am going to have hurt you!"

The Sheikah snorted in laughter so hard that he hurt himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After an interesting breakfast the duo made their way back down to Termina field.

As they left Snowhead Sheik decided to check in with Renado one last time, to see if he could convince his younger brother to follow along to the safety of Hyrule.

"You don't have to come with me, you can head home." he told the winged man.

"Well, even with how swift my wings can carry me, I won't make it back to Hyrule field by nightfall. And considering I can either stay the night in Termina, or spend the night in the woods being poked at by forest children…I think I will stick with you a while longer."

"It's your choice, I don't mind the comp…"  
>Sheik stopped, his eyes grew wide as he realized what was stirring up a cloud of dirt ahead of them.<br>"Ah shit! Run! Or fly! Just get away from them!"  
>"Why, what's the matter with them?"<br>"Those are bombchus!"  
>"Oh shit!" Kakariko cried as he tripped on his flailing wing and hit the dust.<p>

By the time they shook the exploding rodents off their tail much of the day had been wasted "Ohhh! I wanted to be home by now…but now it looks like we will be spending a night in town."  
>"We could just walk all night."<br>Sheik winched "My body is still protesting those three days and nights I spent awake in fear that our mystery killer would get me in my sleep, when I told you I can sleep through anything I was not kidding.  
>And the last few nights have not exactly been fully restful…As much as I would like to pull an all nighter I'm afraid it would leave my nerves more fried than that damned milk the bar serves."<br>Kakariko had no idea what he meant by fried nerves and milk.

As they approached the central town at dusk the winged man spoke up "Sheik. You have gone so far out of your way to help me…and yet I have hardly done a thing.  
>Once my problem is solved, I promise that I will come help in any way I can. And once my people have settled into Snowhead, I will visit whenever possible. Okay?"<br>The Sheikah turned and smiled.  
>"Thank you."<p>

It was nearly dark when they arrived at the inn. Renado seem shocked to see them.  
>"Back so soon! My legs still hurt from running around trying to pay off your last stay!"<br>"Calm down Renado, I already paid for the night at the front desk."  
>"oh…" he rubbed the back of his head coyly "…well thank you."<p>

Before Sheik could speak to his brother about Hyrule, Iza came running down the hall and slid through the door in a panic, crashing into the pile of merchandise.

"Honey what is it!"

Iza could hardly breath she had run so hard. The young woman looked up to her brother-in-law, red eyes filled with fear.  
>"Flames, on the horizon, it looks like all of Ikana is burning!"<p>

Sheik nearly fell backwards as he heard the news. Without saying a thing the red eyed prince shot out the door with Kakariko in hot pursuit. Renado helped his bride find her feet and then ran after them, Iza feebly tried to follow in her winded state.

As they left the town gate the horizon was aglow with orange. Kakariko placed a hand on Sheik's shoulder, startling the Sheikah in his panicked state. "I promised to come back and help, but it looks like you need that help right now."  
>"Kakariko…you can't!"<br>"Something tells me I must. As I told you, my people are quite in sync with the voice of the land. When we get a gut feeling, we act on it." he looked to the flames "No matter how foolish it may seem…Regardless of that. You are my friend. Now lets go!" the winged man took off running. Sheik quickly caught up and then ran slightly ahead of the Tenshioni.

The gut feeling that had pulled at Kakariko's heart suddenly deepened, the sensation became overwhelming and it forced him to stop.

_"Oh child of the winged race, he who can hear our voice."_

Kakariko looked around, stunned as the voices continued.

_"Are you prepared to sacrifice everything to save your people." _

"What?"

Sheik heard his voice and stopped, he was distraught to find the winged one had quit running.

"What are you doing! Come on!"

"Who are you! What do you mean!"

"Kakariko! Have you gone crazy! Damn it!"

The Sheikah turned to continue running but then stopped dead in his tracks.  
>The air around them had begun to radiate. Four orbs of light appeared around the two figures.<p>

_"He who can hear us. He gifted with the voice of the land and spirits. We ask again. Is the life of your people more valuable than your own?"_

"Yes."

Sheik looked to him and then to the golden beings, he realized the winged one could speak with the spirits.

_"Does your friend feel the same?"_

Kakariko's heart froze. He looked to the Sheikah with terrified eyes, he then focused on the spirits as their voice continued to speak through him.

_"Two great evils have at last revealed themselves._

_One strikes the beings of wings, the other strikes the beings of red eyes. Each seek to prevent their own end and undo the end of their own kind._

_No distance is too great to keep them from following through with their task._

_Save for one key element._

_It has been foretold by fate that a being of wings and a being of red eyes would together insure the dark interloper's downfall._

_Together you must fight the killer of the red eyed people._

_Together you will win…and then together you both will loose."_

"But…" his face became pale as he realized what they meant by loose.  
>Before he could even ask how this would save his people the spirits continued.<p>

_"The salvation of the winged race will come in time. They shall sleep in safety till that day._

_As your souls depart this world a shadow of each of you will remain._

_Your remaining essence shall aid others in their own quests, resulting in the salvation of worlds and lives._

_A day will come when your shadows shall fight together again as means of putting great evil to rest. On this day the winged race shall prevail._

_Your actions tonight would save not only both your clans, but aid the lives of both your lands in more ways in one…_

_But only if you both choose to partake in fate's plan."_

His blue eyes met those of the Sheikah, heart racing from what he had just learned, body shaking from the grip of the spirits on his soul.

"…Sheik…" he hardly got the word out "…they told me, evil has struck our people as a means of preventing a prophesy…they will never stop hunting our kin. That only a being of red eyes and a being of wings together can ensure the evil's downfall. They told me that together we can fight and win…but that in the end we both will loose…"  
>with the winged one's last words he supported himself from falling by grabbing Sheik by the shoulder. The sudden grip of the spirits was leaving him physically shaken.<p>

"…What do they mean by loose…?" he said with firm concern at the sight of his friend's face.

"They asked me if the lives of my people mattered more than my own…they then asked me the same of you."

Sheik stiffened as his heart clenched. He looked to the flames of Ikana and then to the light spirits.

"They said…" Kakariko steadied himself "…they said that if we do this…a part of us would be left behind as our souls leave this world. That our essence would live on to help others fight great evil as a means of saving worlds and lives… They told me that a shadow of us would one day fight together again to save my people." His face became calm and focused, the meaning of these words began to sink in as he repeated them to his friend. Sheik took strength from the winged man's expression.

"My answer is yes." he said, looking round at the spirits "I swore on my life that I would do everything I could to save my people…Regardless of the consequences."

"As did I."

"…Seems we do have lots in common…including the same fate." Sheik said with sad optimism.

"Then let us met our fate together." his voice held the same sense of solace.

They reached out and embraced in a forearm handshake, a look of firm resolution graced the warriors faces as their hearts grasped and accepted the choice they had just made.

Before they could set off they heard the voice of Renado. They were so engrossed in the presence of the light spirits, they had no idea he'd caught up, and heard everything.

"Sheik! You can't do it! Don't do it. You are my brother, you're going to be an uncle, I expected you to be a part of my family's life!"

"Renado." he walked up to his younger brother and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, Sheik's peaceful red eyes reached out to calm his stricken sibling. "If I don't do this there will not be a life left for you to have. Mine may end but it is so others may continue. Please try to understand this. I have always felt my role as prince meant I must do what I feel is right…and this is the most 'right' feeling choice I have ever made."

He looked to Kakariko and then to the stars above.  
>"Somehow…somehow, deep down, I think I knew this was going to happen…I feel as if I have been somehow preparing for this day for a long time…and now that the time has come, I cannot help but embrace it."<p>

Sheik hugged his younger brother "Please tell mother everything for me, so she can come to accept, and understand my choice… after all is said and done."  
>"I will, of course I will…" his words were sad and sincere as he fought to hold back his tears.<p>

"Goodbye…Renado."

Sheik slid out of his brother's arms and raced across the field alongside his fated friend.  
>Iza managed to catch up at about the same moment. She was shocked to see Renado crying, for a Sheikah's tears are saved for when they truly cannot be contained. She grew ever more worried.<p>

"Honey, what is it?"

"He said goodbye…he has never said that before, even on his most dangerous quests….. Iza…he…He's really not planning on coming back from this one." Renado fell to his knees, eyes blinded with tears. "Sheik…goodbye…" he choked on the words. Iza fell to his side and held him close. The young woman shared in is sorrow… the three of them had been close childhood friends.

The light spirits followed the warriors as they made their way towards the towering inferno.

Kakariko was flying just above Sheik, not straying ahead for they must reach their fate together. He dearly wished he could just scoop up his friend and soar off to Ikana, but he knew this would get them there no faster for his wings could never handle such tiring a task.

Along the way the light guardians empathically spoke with the Tenshioni and filled him in on what was to happen.

"We have to bring the creature close enough to death for them to act. Only one with the power of the goddesses can actually kill this thing, and they said that without the assistance of the sages and some sacred beast they cannot handle the job properly.

The spirits will hide as we reach Ikana, and lay in wait until the time is right. They plan to seal him in a form that will lock away his power…but in the process we will be lost to this world…"

"But our loss saves the lives of my clan and yours right."

"Yes. As well as the lives of others in the future."

"I can die happy with that."

"I can say the same."

Kakariko's heart twisted with these words, his chest filled with a deep sense of both relief and anguish.

Mere nights before the winged one had spoke of how each day he would try to find something that would allow him to say 'I can die happy'…  
>And for the first time, he could honestly say he had found just that.<p>

As they set foot at the top of the cliff of Ikana Sheik was horrified by the sight. The castle had been smashed, everything was ablaze in an unearthly flame.

"Mother! Father! Anyone!" As he went further he wished he hadn't, Captain Keeta and all his men had been brutally slain.

"Sheik!"  
>He could barely make it out, there was voice from within the underground well where he had gathered with his people mere nights before.<br>"Mother!" he and the winged one dove into the shelter. "What about-"  
>She cut him off "Your sisters and everyone who wanted to leave departed long before dawn this morning…most of the village in the end had decided to flee…I stayed here, waiting for you…But the soldiers…your father…"<p>

"shhh…You don't have to say it…" his voice was sad but strong, she reached out and held him close, Sheik returned her embrace.

"Mother…there is something Kakariko and I have to do…It is the only way to stop this monster from following our clan and in return our actions will one day save Kakariko's people as well as many others…  
>Renado knows everything… When this is all said and done he can tell you just why we did what we are about to do…"<p>

Sheik hugged her tightly, imprinting this moment of his fleeting life into his heart and soul.

"Goodbye… mother."

Sheik's voice cracked with his last words as he swiftly broke free from their embrace. The Sheikah prince ran out into the flames alongside the prince of the Tenshioni.

"Goodbye…?" her heart tightened as she realized what this meant. He had never uttered this word in all his life, for to Sheik it meant one would never return…and with what he had just told her…

The desperate mother ran to opening, but she could not find them in the flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The essence of the land was screaming as it was eaten away by the cursed flames. Despite the demon's torment the spirits of Ikana reached out to the Tenshioni, to guide him according to fates eternally laid out plan.

"This way! Something tells me it's this way!"

"But that leads to Stone Tower! That place evil!"

"You mean you have not checked it?"

"I did…but only part way up to the temple…Everyone who has tried to figure out just what Stone Tower is died there! Even I have not dared to fully explore it!"

"Sounds like a grand home for a demon."

"Ya know…fate had better be one leading us to our deaths and not just you!" he said with sarcasm.

As they stood at the entrance of Stone Tower they were faced with a tricky land of cliffs and floating ledges. At the edge of these gaps the earth below could not be seen the depth was so great.

The tower seemed eerily quiet, but as they set foot inside a sound reached their ears.  
>Atop a high perch they found the killer of the red eyed people.<br>The creature's armor plated back was turned to them and it seemed preoccupied with its hands.

It was huge shaggy beast, dark violet and red. Its body was adorned with gold horns and armor that shone with a spectrum of iridescent colors.  
>The creature had wide flame colored eyes and a devilish grin admits it's huge teeth.<p>

They drew their weapons. The creature's interest in its hands paused at the sound of unsheathing metal.  
>As the beast quit licking the blood from his claws it turned to see who its next victims were.<br>The manic eyes grew in fear and anger.

The demon quickly made the connection.  
>A winged being, and a being of red eyes, stood together, just as the legend foretold.<p>

It roared in fury at the sight, its long striped tongue lolled out to the side of his mouth as it lunged at the warrior pair.  
>The force of its leap nearly shattered the land beneath their feet as it's mass hit the ground.<p>

When the beast came close Sheik struck at its legs only to find them hard as armor. Kakariko sliced the long tail but fond its scales were also armor plated.

They retreated back to the entrance unsure of what to do. Both were raised as warriors but they had never faced anything this huge or foul.

"How are we supposed to kill this thing!" Sheik said as he jumped clear of a clawed hand.  
>"We don't have to, remember, we just have to weaken it enough!" Kakariko called out as he realized the monster had quite some control over its dragon-like tail, he dove clear, barely dodging it's strike.<p>

Sheik leapt at the demon and aimed for an eye, but the creature dodged as its large clawed hand brushed him away, nearly sending the Sheikah over the cliff.

Kakariko cut at it from above with his sword, aiming for its fur covered hide. The creature saw the attack coming and smashed him away with its tail, sending him into the rocks, bruising his wings and bending feathers.

The roughed up duo quickly pulled themselves off the ground and started to run. The shaggy demon snapped at the warriors with its huge teeth as they fled. Sheik managed to lash back and nail the beast across the nose with his long knife.

The creature stopped and held his muzzle as blood dripped from its face.

It looked at the fresh stain of red on his hands and growled at the sight of its own blood.  
>The beast roared in disgust and searched for the warriors, not moving from its spot the creature visually tracked them down.<p>

The duo had stopped to catch their breath. They watched the demon, thinking they were safe at such a distance…but then their certainty on this matter faded as they saw the monster smile.

It began to roar again only this time a blast of blue shot from its mouth. The team had no idea what this meant but they knew better than to let the light touch them. They were hardly able to dodge this unexpected attack. The warriors half fell, half jumped, to the cliff below, landing with a skin tearing crash. They looked up and watched in horror as part of the cliff where they once stood was incinerated.

"Shit! How to we contend with the likes of that!"  
>"Lets just knock the damn thing over the edge!"<br>"I doubt fate will spare our lives so easily, but it's worth a try!"

Kakariko flew to the shaggy beast and lashed at its head, making it angry. Once he had the monster's focus he then drew it's attention away from Sheik. The demon rumbled after the winged being and leapt up to grab him, in the process jumping across the bottomless pit.  
>Before the foul beast could land at the other side, the Sheikah took his chance. Sheik snared the creature around the leg with a hook and chain, he then pulled with all his might.<p>

The force sent the beast falling. For a moment they'd thought they had won.  
>But the creature somehow refused to the fall as a red glow formed around it. The demon stood in midair atop a crimson sheen.<p>

The shaggy beast grinned widely "Such fools." its strange and broken voice called out "You think you can beat the mighty Majora?" its voice became stranger and mixed as the shape began to change "I like to play games, lets make this game last longer shall we? Here," he said as the shape began to settle on a distorted human form "perhaps in one of my weaker shapes this game can last long enough to amuse me….Lets finish the game you started, shall we? It's my turn now." The multicolored demon snarked.

The bizarre marked being lashed out with its strange whip-like arms. The demon lassoed the stunned Sheik around the leg and pulled him to the dirt with a sickening crack.

Kakariko tried to cut him free but his sword clashed off the tendril as if it were hard as steel. The other arm came round to grab the winged one but he soared high beyond its reach.

The Sheikah clawed at the dry earth as the beast tried to pull him into the seemingly bottomless pit. His fingers began to bleed as they dug into the ground.

"Just let go!" Kakariko called from the air above "Remember what I said at Snowhead!"

Sheik smirked, he then released his desperate hold on the earth.

_"You had better catch me."_ Sheik whispered to himself as he took the leap of faith.

The Sheikah began to tumble helplessly into the darkness. The lasso set him free, leaving him to cascade deep into the deathly abyss.

Kakariko folded his wings tight against his body and dove head first into the pit of Stone Tower. His descent was so swift that Majora was unable to strike as his feathered form shot by.

He passed the falling red eyed warrior and then stopped just below him, letting his wings and arms spread wide. He caught Sheik, lurching back as the force hit him.

The winged man used his every effort to lift himself and the weight of his passenger up the cliff-face and past the demon to a ledge above.

But before he could set the Sheikah down one of Majora's tendrils wrapped around Kakariko's wing. The whip snapped back, causing the Tenshioni to loose his grip.  
>Sheik barely managed to grab the edge of the cliff and pull himself up. As he looked down to where the demon stood he found his friend snared by one wing, struggling to get free. The other tendril reached up and grabbed his flailing feathers.<p>

The demon had a tight hold at the center joint of each feathered limb. The vine wrapped around not only the flesh of each wing but around the Tenshioni's arms as well, leaving him helpless to use weapons or magic. Kakariko at first tried to fight the stranglehold but gave up on this futile course of action. He forced his breathing to clam and stared the monster right in the face. If this was the end then he'd face it with purpose not panic.

"Seems you cannot fall with these." came the demon's strange broken voice "Lets fix that shall we."  
>Kakariko gasped as a joint was pulled free from its socket, he fought to fight back the terror of what was about to happen…<br>Majora was going to rip off his wings.

The torturous beast went about its act as slowly as possible. Each joint began to pop. Kakariko bit back a scream and tried to focus on the stars above but they brought little comfort to the extremity of the anguish he now faced.  
><em>"Oh for the love of Nayru!"<em> the words screamed through his mind as his wings began to tear. _"If this is my life's end then hurry and end it!"_

Just as the Tenshioni had resigned himself to violently loosing his birth given gift of flight… his eyes were met with a blinding light. At first he thought maybe this was the start of death but then realized his other senses were fine.

He heard the monster roar and could feel it falter, releasing its grip. Before Kakariko had any idea what was happening he felt arms around him and was moving through the air at an alarming speed. With a crash he then felt solid ground beneath him. The winged one blinked in an attempt to regain the use of his eyes, but he was still completely blind.

Kakariko pulled himself onto his hands and knees…he dearly hoped the damage to his precious angel half was not beyond repair. He carefully shifted his assaulted wings, fighting back cries of pain as joints popped back into place.

"Your wings! …Damn it! I'm sorry but I could not act faster!" Kakariko could hardly see anything just yet, but this was certainly the voice of his fated friend.  
>"Don't worry. I will be fine in a minute. I've had to do this once before…" he winced <em>"though I've never had every joint pulled loose before!<em> he thought to himself as he stood up "You got to me just in time…I think a tendon or two has snapped, but I can still fly. Our wings are not near as fragile as they look." he growled in anguish as the last disjointed connection shifted back into place.

Kakariko looked around, his vision was slowly returning. "How in Din's name did we get up here?"  
>"My hookshot, I'm surprised it worked to be honest. The damn thing jams on me more than half the time…I hardly use it, but thankfully my aim with it is still pretty good."<p>

"Wait…How the hell can you see? I went completely blind!"  
>He pointed to his red eyes "Seems we Sheikah are immune to it."<br>"And what exactly was 'it' anyway?"  
>"A deku nut."<br>"A deuk nu- I didn't know they did that!"  
>"Neither did I till I tried to eat one."<br>exasperation washed over Kakariko's face "…you really will take a bite out of anything won't you?"  
>"Heh" he could not help but muster a faint laugh at that.<p>

The demon voice called out to them "The game is not over… It's your turn." it snarled with great pleasure.

"Our turn? Uhh…how did he reach that conclusion?"  
>"Lets just be glad he's quit attacking and not question his logic!"<p>

The winged man glared at Majora, his eyes grew firm as a plan crossed his mind.  
>"I am going to drop you right on top of him" he whispered.<p>

"What!" Sheik harshly whispered back.

"I don't think he will expect it. You must keep him distracted from me, and not fall…I cannot stop once I start the spell…the consequence of a partial casting is too great…" his eyes grew worried as he said this "If Majora stops me before the magic is released…I have seen what a faltered spell can do to its wielder…the results can be deadly… But then again…" Kakariko grinned confidently "it's not like I have long to live anyway. It's risky, but if the light guardians can beat him, then maybe my kind's magic of light can bring him close enough to death for them to act…The only problem is…"

He stopped and watched as Majora boredly moved to a cliff. The demon stood there, smirking, waiting for them to continue the game. It was their turn after all.

"The catch is…you will be struck as well…I've only seen it used on monsters…and it normally kills them in one hit…I have no idea what it will do to you…" he said, looking to Sheik with great concern, not knowing if he himself could go through with this, starting to regret he even thought of it.

"Well…according to fate we are not long for this world anyway. Just remember that I will not hold back either if I have to…If I survive this…"  
>"I want you to be sure you are okay with this…"<br>"Hey. Don't you cuccoo out on me. If we are both supposed to die here then so be it. I don't care how it happens as long as that thing is taken down with us!"  
>Sheik's red eyes held much courage, his firm gaze put Kakariko's conflicted conscious to rest. "I agree. And if you have to strike me down to end this then fine… But for right now, its your turn." he half joked, more to put his own mind to rest than anything else.<br>"Very funny. Come on, lets do this before _I_ cuccoo out."

The Tenshioni picked the Sheikah up from under each arm and with his aching wings flew to the ledge where the demon Majora now stood.  
>He dropped Sheik right above the creature's head.<br>The warrior landed awkwardly atop it's startled shoulders…This move did indeed catch the monster very much off guard!

Majora's vine-like limbs wrapped around Sheik and tried to rip him free. As he pulled the Sheikah off his shoulders the red eyed being grabbed the creature around the neck and would not let go. He dared not ease his grasp to reach the knife for he knew the creature could easily cast him down into a dismal death if his grip faltered for even a second.  
>His heart was racing from the insanity of just what he was doing.<p>

Kakariko unclasped the double helix blade and brought the tip of the sword to his outstretched fingers. With a sudden and sharp motion he thrust the sword up past his hand, the full length of the blade cutting into his palm, blood coating the edge from tip to hilt.  
>Through the entire act Kakariko never so much as flinched, the pain of this act did not cause him to falter…however the voice of his friend did.<p>

Sheik screamed as an unexpected pain struck him. The tendril limbs of Majora had grown sharp and were cutting into his skin. One of the whips had untangled itself and the sharp end began to slowly work it's way through the flesh of Sheik's leg. The Sheikah bit back his voice as the thin sharp vine crawled through to the bone.

Kakariko fought to control his panic and focused on the spell. He could not stop here, even if Sheik were thrown to his death, he could not stop to save him.  
>His hand, stained crimson with the red flow of life, grasped the hilt of the sword. The pact was complete.<p>

Having tasted blood of its master the blade began to glow with an intense and pure light.

Sheik saw the land beneath him brighten, he looked up at the golden sheen radiating from the winged warrior.  
><em>"Don't worry about me, just end this!"<em> The words raced through his mind as he grabbed Majora around the head so as to blind the beast to the incoming attack.  
>The red eyed warrior braced himself, not knowing what was to come, not knowing if this was the end.<p>

_"Please…"_ Kakariko's heart spoke to the blade _"Please let light only strike down the darkness."_

"Sheik…I'm sorry." his eyes and teeth clenched as the spell was unleashed upon the demon… and his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter

This is my most intense/violent and tragic piece of writing...You have been warned...

Chapter 6

"Sheik…I'm sorry." his eyes and teeth clenched as the spell was unleashed upon the demon… and his friend.

Both figures screamed as the light hit them.  
>Majora fell twisting in pain.<br>Sheik hit the stone breathing erratic, his back arching as the magic shot through him.

Kakariko swooped down and scooped up his stricken comrade. He flew to the cliffs above and laid Sheik down. The Tenshioni looked to the afflicted warrior with intense concern in his eyes, not knowing if his friend was dying. He then glanced down to the demon which was still screaming and unable to get off the ground.

When he looked back to the Sheikah he was surprised to see him sitting up.  
>"That freaken…hurt!" Sheik said as he tried to stand and failed.<br>"Hurt you a lot less than him thankfully." Kakariko was flooded with relief, fate had not appointed his actions as the means of Sheik's demise.

"I don't think I can handle another dose of that." the red eyed warrior said as he scooted back to the wall of the tower and used it to help him stand.

"He would see it coming this time anyway…" Kakariko said, still looking down over the edge.

The winged one glanced back to Sheik, he now saw the state of his leg "…can you still run?" Kakariko was dearly concerned for he could tell the small wound was far worse than it looked…considering how heavily it bled...  
>"Do I have a choice." Sheik said wincing and putting his full weight on the torn muscles. He walked to the edge with hardly any hint of a limp despite the flow of scarlet that increased with each step.<br>He glared at Majora. "Do you have any ideas? Or shall we both just jump on him and see what happens?"

Their conversation was cut short as the demon roared in fury.  
>They looked to where the creature had fallen, its form was glowing red as the beast stood up.<br>"It's my turn now!" it screamed in a twisted broken voice. The whips at the ends of Majora's arms shifted into blades.

As it glared at the heroes one blade shot out, extending to great lengths. The duo fled from its line of fire, the attack struck the wall behind them causing it to shatter.

The sword lashed out again, Kakariko blocked it with the double helix blade but was knocked aside as the weapons ricochet of each other. The great force of the blow threw him against the shattered cliff and into the pile of broken stone. More of the wall crumbled on top of him, pinning his arms and wings.  
>The blade came round and aimed right for the winged man's chest. The Tenshioni could not react fast enough, we was still trying to pull his bruised body from the jagged rubble.<p>

Sheik stepped in and did what he could with his knife to stop the intense force of Majora's blow from killing his comrade. The demon sword clashed off the small blade and struck the Sheikah across the leg before grazing Kakariko's arm.

Before the swords could strike again Sheik took the long needles that were slipped into the wrapping around his ankle and sent them flying at the demon's face. Two hit there mark, sending the monster into a screaming rage.

With Majora distracted the Sheikah focused on helping the Tenshioni free himself from the pile of shattered stone.

They barely had time to get on their feet before the demon roared again and lashed out with both its deadly limbs at once, attacking with manic erratic movements as the two fled from its wrath.

Sheik leapt from ledge to ledge, Kakariko flew just above him through the tower. They each found themselves barely able to keep one step ahead of the attacks.

The furious demon then began to shoot out dark orbs of energy from its mouth, further complicating their escape.

They desperately tried to get higher, to get out of its grasp, so they could regroup and come up with a plan.

The barrage intensified as they fled, it was becoming near impossible to avoid being hit…and then the inevitable happed, one of Majora's attacks met its target.

Kakariko was struck by a blast of black magic.

His writhing body fell from the sky and hit the stone in front of Sheik as a flurry of feathers scattered across the tower.

The Sheikah mustered up every last bit of strength he had left. Adrenalin fueled Sheik's body as he lifted his stricken friend from the ground and managed one last jump to a high outcropping above the creature's range.

Majora's blades and magic pummeled the bottom of the ledge chipping it away as the two sat atop.

Sheik laid the winged man down on the hard stone…he wasn't moving.

"Kakariko!" he shook him "Speak to me damn it! You cannot die here!"

The blue eyes opened.

"Death… would be kinder than this…right now…"

Kakariko gasped and gripped at the ground, he tried not to scream and failed as darkness racked his core with pain.  
>The Sheikah was horrified by the sight of his friend's distress and quivering wings.<p>

The stone under assault below them cracked and an orb of magic broke through striking Sheik.

The Sheikah silently fell to the ground in agony as every fiber of his body screamed.

He laid next to his broken friend "I…" he panted "I see what you mean." he curled up and growled in pain as another wave of energy attacked his senses.

The dark magic was starting to tear him apart from the inside, and Sheik knew it must be doing the same to Kakariko.

Majora below was laughing. The fact they had not moved from their location told the beast that he had indeed managed to strike each of them.

The demon held its position, lying in wait for the incurable curse to run its course.  
>Majora knew that soon he could effortlessly kill them both with his own two hands, and thus claim the game's prize.<p>

Sheik stiffly forced himself to sit up "If we let him strike us with those swords…if he thinks he has won…we can get close enough to win this."

"If he strikes us…we also loose…  
>… Do you think…that your plan is the ending…fate has arranged for us…?" Kakariko said weakly as he laid in a heap of tattered feathers. "…We won't get another chance…"<p>

"Yes…I believe…death by blades is how this is supposed to end…" the Sheikah lurched forward as another wave of dark energy ripped through him. Sheik fell to his hands and knees coughing up blood "…Besides…at this point…I don't see any other options…Even if it is the wrong move, we will at least die trying." he cupped a hand over his face as he coughed again. Sheik's expression shifted to a brash smile as he looked at the blood that now coated his palm, "To be honest, I had hoped we could somehow end this without saying goodbye to this world…But now…I think we are already on death's door."

Kakariko sat up, the winged man nearly collapsed back to his side as the black magic tore its way through his stricken body.  
>"You're right…" he winched "…and…I can't take much more of this…" Kakariko said through clenched teeth as blood appeared at the corner of his mouth. "…Our lives may be ending, but we can't die just yet." he forced his broken body to stand and then looked to his friend, eyes filled with firm fortitude.<p>

Sheik shared in the same expression as he pulled himself off the ground.  
>"Lets end this…and then meet our end…After all, we have learned to treasure the gifts that life hands us…and death is last gift life can give..."<p>

"I think I am ready to accept this last gift."

"I can say the same."

They smiled to one another through the pain. This last grip of acceptance within their souls managed to hold the demon's curse at bay, but only just enough to allow their death-ridden bodies to perform one finial act.

The heroes each readied their weapons… and then together, they began to move down Stone Tower towards Majora.

The monster grinned at their faltering steps and took much pleasure from the blood on their faces.

The winged one spoke as they closed in on their foe.

"Are you prepared for this?"

"Are you? …I at least got to say goodbye to my family…but you've not had a chance to say goodbye to anyone you consider important in your life…"

"Not true." Kakariko said as the demon blades came closer

"Sheik…Goodbye my friend."

As the winged one spoke the last words of his life, the foul creature prepared to strike…

The hero's braced themselves.

Their shared fate unfolded within the flash of an instant. The tips of the monster's blades bit into the flesh at the center of the warriors' chests and continued to pierce the entire way through.

The fated friends fought the shock and forced their way closer. Each struck an ending blow at the demon Majora before their shattered bodies refused to cooperate any further.

The double helix sword ran the monster through the middle, the Sheikah knife through the chest.

With the heroes' dying act the light spirits appeared.

The beast recoiled from the shock, its swords pulled free from the warriors' flesh. Their stricken bodies weakly slid off the blades and to the ground.

Sheik collapsed to his back, one hand over his chest. Kakariko tumbled onto one side, preciously close to the edge of the cliff, his red splattered wings draped over the edge behind him.  
>The stone beneath the dying warriors became stained in crimson as the flow of life left their tattered forms.<p>

The demon was screaming in pain from wounds that would have killed any normal living creature, his form cloaked in red flames.

When Majora saw the four beings of golden light he grew all the more tense, he knew what these were and what they could do.  
>Playtime was over.<p>

He shifted back into his most powerful beast form and prepared to fight the divine spirits that stood before him.

A beam of light shot forth from the four guardians.

A blast of blue left the creature's mouth and struck the spirits as the light reached him.

The world was awash in flash of pure brilliance.

The four spirits vanished as the monster roared in defeat and writhed with agony.

The huge beast toppled backwards onto the ledge alongside the fallen warriors with a stone shattering thud that split the land.

Its shape began to distort, leaving behind only it's weakest form… That being red tendrils surrounding what appeared to be an odd looking mask bearing Majora's horns and colors…and manic wide eyes.

The blood soaked earth around the dying heroes began to fracture. As the edge of the land broke free just beyond their heads, the demon Majora disappeared into the dark depths of Stone Tower.

Moonlight coated the world as the two friends laid strewn side by side on the crumbling stone. The pain of their broken bodies started to melt away as every sensation faded along with the glow of life within their souls.

The dying duo pulled their gaze away from where the monster Majora had fallen, they instead focused on the stars above, treasuring this last look at one of life's purest gifts.

Their breathing slowed as a sense of warmth began to overpower every hint of pain. Life's last gift would soon be upon them…and then they would breath no more…

Sheik let his head fall to one side, so as to face his friend. The Sheikah's weary red eyes met those of the Tenshioni.

"I'll …meet you… on the other side…" Sheik said weekly with a serene smile.

Kakariko was unable to utter a sound, but his soft acceptant grin and his warm hearted gaze…told his friend everything that he needed to hear.

The flame of life that once bound their souls so firmly to this world… faded to a mere ember. As it flickered every sensation left their shattered bodies…leaving behind just one last peaceful touch of the warmth of life.

As the eyes of the fated heroes closed the stars seemed to shine ever more bright in the sky.

All the while…the queen of the Sheikah had not given up the search for her son and his selfless comrade. Tears filled her eyes when she saw what laid within Stone Tower.

Just as she set foot on the land… the edge of the cliff broke free.  
>The lifeless winged warrior fell with the shattered stone into the seemingly bottomless depths.<p>

The queen ran to the edge, all the more distraught to see the form of her son's friend vanish into the darkness.

She then looked to Sheik, her heart broke at the sight of the peaceful smile upon his paled and bloody face.

When she touched him…her aching heart confirmed that he was gone from this world.

"Oh Sheik…" she lifted her son's listless body partway from the ground and held him close "you two scarified so much… thanks to you…the clan, your people are safe…"  
>She began to cry<br>"Goodbye…goodbye _my prince…_"

Whilst the weeping mother held her lifeless child… four huge strange beings appeared around her.

Majora had failed to kill the light guardians, he had only managed to leave each of them in a bizarre cursed form.

As they looked to the weeping mother and down to the depths of Stone Tower, a deep sound filled the air.

They each had begun to sing.  
>The sound resonated through the timeless ocarina at the queen's side and the tune echoed forth from within.<br>A tune that later would be dubbed The Song of Healing.

The form of the selfless warrior slowly faded into a swirl of glistening golden dust.  
>The glow began to settle at the hands of the fallen hero's mother.<p>

A mask in his image formed from the golden light.

Her eyes met those of the giants and she somehow understood its importance. She looked back to the mask and continued to silently weep along with the stricken spirits of the land of Ikana.

But as she held the mask close to her heart the mother's tears of sorrow began to blend with those of comfort. The essence of the mask touched her broken heart and helped to mend her stricken soul.

This was her son's choice, a choice he and Kakariko had died to uphold.  
>In life they had put others before themselves countless times, and in the end they did so in the ultimate way.<p>

Her newfound tears were not for their deaths…but rather for the fact they were willing to give up the precious gift of life… that they knew their dying act would ensure the lives of many in return for the cost of their's.

The souls of the fated friends moved on to the next world together under the same night sky they had treasured in life…

They died under the timeless stars which would live on forever to witness the birth, and death, of many heroes.

Forever sharing their valiant legacies as they shine down upon the world.


	7. Afterlife bonus story thing

I am going to call this "non canon" since it's kind of "off the wall" very disconnected, just bonus ideas, etc.

It's just a little something I typed up because my brain began thinking of what they would say to each other in the afterlife. I am not even sure what the afterlife would be like with the Zelda games, I mean we get lingering ghosts (Darmani and Mikau in Majora's mask, Queen Rutela in Twilight Princess, Laruto and Fado in Wind Waker) but we don't know anything about an actual afterlife.

So…my brain cannot decide just what it is like either, so I will let you decide where they are and what they look like (ghost forms of their old selves, little flame spirits like you see in anime, you decide.)

_

"The afterlife is so boring…we don't even get to eat…" Sheik whined "Boy do I miss having taste buds."

"You and your food…just enjoy being a free soul, quit thinking about the bodies we used to have to take care of. I for one am glad to be free of the fuss of staying alive…" he paused for a second, what he just said was not entirely true…he missed life just as much as Sheik.

"I wish I could have fried up just one last skulltula…"

"Speaking of which… I cannot believe the things you made me eat!"

Sheik laughed. "I miss eating the most, but there other things I miss…like the warmth of the sun on my skin…"

Kakariko sighed "The smell of tea…"

"The smell of fresh bread…"

"The crunch of snow under my feet…"

"Getting the hiccups..."

Kakariko looked at him funny "_Not_ getting the hiccups…"

Sheik laughed a little at that. "The thrill of a dangerous leap…"

"The wind under my wings…."

"…But…despite what we miss, I guess it's not so bad to shed the ol mortal coil…" Sheik sighed and looked around "This is nice, and peaceful, I have to admit that."

"I guess in life people are not too far off when they say death is eternal peace…"

Sheik was hardly listening anymore, his mind had drifted to something else "I wonder why my father is not here…"

"I may not know your father very well…but my guess is he's haunting your castle, protecting it from the Garo."

Sheik snorted "Now that you said that, I am almost certain he is! He is so stubborn, I bet that even in death he's still guarding the place…but, well if that's where he is, I guess he'd be content with just staying there…Buuut considering who else we have found here…my guess is everyone ends up here eventually."  
>He looked to Kakariko "And it makes me glad to know that I will get to see my mother, Renado, Riza and Trill again…someday."<br>Sheik paused and then coyly rubbed the back of his head "But not _too_ soon I hope though, for their sakes!…But when the time comes, we will get to be a family again." he sighed happily.

"I will get to see mine again as well, I miss my family dearly…I cannot wait to see them again, and learn about what they did with their lives."

"My life may have been short, but I did far more with the time I had than most people."

"I can say the same."

Sheik laughed

"What?" said the winged soul

"That line again."

Kakariko's voice was sarcastic "Well then there is you and your 'I'll see you on the other side' you said that how many times…" his voice trailed off and became softer "…Actually…" he looked at Sheik "The last time you said that line…that was the best thing I could have ever heard at that moment in time..."

Sheik's tone was warm and happy "I know your voice was taken when Majora struck you…but, just as when we first met, your eyes spoke volumes more than your words ever could."

After a pause Sheik coughed as if to clear his throat, this was getting a little too sappy for his taste "Come on, lets see if animals end up here too. I would love to see my little dog again, Growler and I parted ways when I was still just a boy."

"Just please don't tell me he tasted like cuccoo."

Sheik stammered "Good gods I am not that bad!"

Kakariko laughed "I was kidding."

"Oh…"

They looked at each other and then snorted in laughter.

"I know you are not _that_ bad."

"…well I will admit, I thought about it once."

"Sheik! Damn it! You'd better be glad you don't have a body for me to hurt because that's the last straw!"

"I was kidding!"

Kakariko glared at him

"Honest! I would never even think of it! …Now octorocks on the other hand, I would have loved to try one those."

"….Even without a body, I _still_ feel like I am going to puke at the thought of that."

"You mean an octorock sounds more gross than a skulltula?"

"Oh, bleh! When you ate that one the night after we met! I think my stomach curled up and died!"

Sheik giggled himself into a full blown laughing fit. His laughter was contagious as Kakariko started to chuckle as well.

As they each calmed down Kakariko spoke "Meeting that day in the woods, well, in a way it was the beginning of the end… Once we crossed paths our fate was sealed…But, I am glad we met in life, because it meant we got to be friends, even beyond death."

"Ya know, death may not be so bad, but what we did in life still mattered a lot, it set up how we would spend eternity. I guess that is why we don't get to know what death brings, if we know it's like this, then we won't 'live' our lives…the uncertainty of it all, that is what fuels the flame of a living soul.

Life is a gift given only once, it is fleeting, and precious…its rich and wonderful, there is so much to experience before the time is up."  
>Sheik's voice was nostalgic and maybe a little sad "I don't regret giving up my life…but."<p>

"But this is boring compared to life. Right?"

"The afterlife is so boring!" Sheik whined again.

"Your hopeless. Come on, lets go see if we can find your dog, it may take a while."

"Oh like time is an issue anymore." he scoffed "But, okay, looking for him might at least help me quit thinking about food."

Kakariko laughed, Sheik chuckled right alongside him.


End file.
